Daughters
by shootingstar432
Summary: Helga hasn't been herself lately. Arnold doesn't know why. Somewhat better summary inside. Rated for some notkidfriendly content. DISCLAIMER ADDED
1. Daughters

**a/n: **This is my first time posting on and really my first real story. I made a new years resolution to post something, so here it is :P. I plan on writing another one, a full length one...but first I need some feedback on this one.

**Summary:** Helga Pataki hasn't been acting herself lately, and Arnold noticed. When he overhears a conversation between her and her father, he understands why. Will he help her in time, or will it be too late? Based on "Daughters" by John Mayer.

* * *

**Daughters**

_I know a girl_

As a 15-year old Arnold walked through the neighborhood during what seemed to be the last day of autumn, he couldn't help but stop and stare at a certain brown stone house.

_She puts the color inside of my world_

Lately he couldn't seem to get enough of Helga G. Pataki. The girl who made him miserable throughout his entire elementary school experience. Suddenly she didn't seem so intimidating. Junior High was a change of heart for her.

_She's just like a maze_

Still, even being one of her best friends, he couldn't seem to figure out why she was so secluded. Aside from him, Phoebe, and Gerald, she never talked to any of her old friends from P.S. 118.

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

Often times she would have mood swings. She would go from happy, to upset, to quiet and shy; to happy again, and then worried. Usually when she got too worried, she would leave.

_And I've done all I can_

He, Gerald, and Phoebe didn't usually try to pry into her home life, but more and more often she would be detached and exhausted. They could tell something was wrong. Every time they tried to ask her about it, she would either change the subject or lie and say she was up late finishing up some work.

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands _

Looking at the building in which the girl called home, Arnold could hear shouting. It was Helga.

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME, BOB, IT'S _HELGA_. REMEMBER! THE GIRL WHO HAS LIVED UNDER YOUR ROOF FOR THE PAST _FIFTEEN YEARS_!"

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

He heard loud crashes, cries of pain, and a thud.

"YOU DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WHEN YOU ARE IN _MY _HOUSE, MISSY. YOU GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, OR YOU WON'T EVEN _LIVE _IN THIS HOUSE."

Then there was silence.

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

Arnold waited a few minutes, and the front door began to slowly creak open. He watched Helga step onto the concrete stoop, and suddenly a wave of embarrassment washed over him.

_Daughters will love like you do_

When she turned around, she saw him. Her face went from upset to exhausted. He knew why.

"So I guess that means you heard everything." She stated tiredly.

He nodded. "I was just taking a walk, and I heard arguing. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's okay. But just…could you…just keep this between you and me."

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

"I will, but first we have to talk." Arnold replied back.

"I figured you would say that."

"Good. Let's go somewhere else. Like the park, or something."

"Okay," Helga answered.

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

The walk to the park was quiet. Arnold didn't have any questions to ask, and Helga didn't want to answer. He could tell she was uncomfortable and upset by the way she hung her head low and folded her freshly bruised arms. He hadn't paid much attention to how self-conscious Helga really was, but now as she was his main focus it was quite obvious.

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left Cleaning up the mess he made_

He began to wonder, how long had Helga been this way? How long was she putting up with this? In elementary school no one tried putting up with her. Now that he thought about it, Big Bob Pataki never really showed any type of affection towards his daughter. Either that, or it was never publicly displayed. In junior high Helga became more…_civil._ No more spit balls, and " 'Ole Betsy" had been put away only to be used in defense. The more normal she became, the more she would avoid talking about her dad. Could the abuse really have gone back that far?

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

When they reached the park, they both sat down on a bench. They remained silent. After several minutes, Arnold said the first word.

"How long?"

"I don't know what you mean by that" Helga replied, unsteadily.

"Bull. How long has he been doing this to you?" He asked. He waited impatiently for an answer.

"When I stopped wearing clothing that showed too much of my arms or legs." She simply stated. Arnold sat and thought. He vaguely remembered that day in 7th grade when she walked into school without her signature pink dress. Replacing it, she wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain long sleeved pink t-shirt. Most of her clothing for the remainder of their friendship had been the same thing, only in different colors and designs.

_Daughters will love like you do_

That was in 7th grade. 7th grade is when her father started abusing her. He didn't realize it had been going on for that long! They were now in 9th grade. _Two years _of beatings from her father, and he failed to notice. For _two years _she would walk into school looking tired and unhappy, and he never even suspected. Could he ever have been any denser? Why else would she still come to school in jeans and a zip-up hoodie in the summer?

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

"Two years." He said. "You've been taking this for _two years _without TELLING anyone!"

"Yes" she squeaked, timidly.

"Why?" he replied, getting more and more upset. "We could have gotten you help over those two years! You could have been living a _better life_."

"It's not that simple, Arnold. Even if I had told someone, what would they have done?" She was getting angry, too. "I'll tell you what they would have done, they would have taken me away! I would have never seen you, or Phoebe, or Gerald, or anyone ever again! I've seen the shows, it's never as easy as just _telling _someone."

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

Helga began to sob uncontrollably. It made Arnold realize how much she needed him and all the rest of their friends. She wouldn't tell anyone because she didn't want to leave them. She needed their help.

So he helped her.

_But boys would be gone without warmth from _

_A woman's good, good heart_

He held onto her, and let her cry. He held her close, and stroked her hair, and whispered words of comfort until she stopped. When she did, they both just sat there, and silence washed over them once more.

Helga, breaking the silence this time, in a distressed laugh stated,

"I got your shirt all wet."

"It's okay"

_On behalf of every man looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

When they both got up, Arnold plainly stated,

"We need to get you help."

"I know," she said "I just hope that I don't have to leave Hillwood. I wish I could stay here, with someone who really does love me. For once, I wish I could just have things go my way."

"We'll find a way." He assured her.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

They walked back to Helga's house, but this time in not so much silence. They talked about the possible outcomes of reporting child-abuse. Some suggestions were jokingly, others more cynical, but most hopeful. When they got back to the large brownstone house, they walked in to find what they least expected to find.

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

"M-mom?" Helga asked, quietly. Miriam was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, and Bob was passed out on the couch. She looked..._sober_. "What's going on?"

"I went to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting." Helga's mother replied. "I'm trying to sober up. I've had a lot of time to think."

Helga was unsure of what that meant, and Arnold grasped her hand tightly, to signal that it was okay. He wanted her to listen.

"I've gotten the papers, tomorrow I'm filing for divorce…and custody of you."

As far as Helga and Arnold could tell, it was the best idea Miriam had come up with in a long time. A very long time.

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

* * *

**a/n:** So? How was it? Liked it, loved it, hated it? Let me know! Flames welcome...as long as you're not a moron and have reason to back it up. Constructive critisizm very welcome, as is praise. Or you can reach me on AIM and try it in HEELS. 


	2. DISCLAIMER

I'm an idiot. I totally forgot the disclaimer. Soo…I don't own Hey Arnold. Or any of John Mayer's songs. Yeah, rub it in why don't you?

I'll be off now.

P.S. In case you were wondering, this was indeed a oneshot. Which meeeans there will be no more of this one. So..go read another fan fiction (..or review mine)!


End file.
